As is known, electric vehicles are driven by an electric motor that is for example supplied with power by a battery. The rotational speed of the electric motor, and thus the speed of the electric vehicle, is monitored by an electronic control device and is controlled and/or regulated in the desired manner. In particular, the electric motor is switched off when the electric vehicle is to be brought to a standstill or is to remain at a standstill.
If an error occurs in the control device during such a standstill of the electric vehicle, it is possible for the electric motor to briefly produce a torque that causes an undesired movement of the electric vehicle. In order to avoid accidents, in this case it is required that, even given an error in the control device, an electric vehicle at a standstill must not be permitted to execute a movement greater than 10 cm.